


What You Can't See

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Oral Sex, Protective Blaine, Rimming, confrontalional Blaine, loud Kurt, posessive Blaine, snarky Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine notices that Sebastian's taunts and cruel words are starting to effect his beautiful boyfriend. His clothing is less daring and not nearly as tight or revealing. Kurt pulls away from being touched or held when they're in public.  Especially when Sebastian is around. Finally getting fed up with it all Blaine has enough and decides he needs to put an end to Sebastian's smart mouth and remind Kurt how intoxicating he is to Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Can't See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gingerkid2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/gifts).



> This was a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme and when I offered a gift fic to Ginigerkid2010 for the awesomeness that is The Competition (in which she manages to use a number of my favorite kinks and story ideas) he only real request was Klaine, with the maybe some Sebastian on the side. I saw this and thought it was far better fitting that what I had originally planed to use :) Hope you like it!
> 
> Have posted the link below along with the relevant bits:  
> This is part of a fic based off this prompt from the Glee Kink Meme  
> http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=62231222#t62231222

8888

At first it was kind of amazing and adorable, not to mention flattering and quote the ego boost. But Blaine was starting to find each new meeting with Sebastian Smyth more and more of a trial, than anything else. He continually had to remind himself that Kurt was a man, his man yes, but a man who would turn that vicious tongue on him (in a bad way) should he intervene. Blaine had tried twice now to convince Kurt to let, him have a try at Sebastian. To convince him maybe if Blaine were the one speaking up perhaps it would look more like Blaine defending the boyfriend he loved and was quite happy with. To which he'd been quickly shot down with one of Kurt's snarky 'damsel in distress' comments... and well Blaine knew when to pick his battles and that one was already lost. 

Two months later he sat in the Lima Bean an hour early. Intentionally having given his breath-taking boyfriend's Meerkat, (was it a taunt or a nick name now?) the wrong time. 

When Sebastian sauntered up and grinned at Blaine, he took the chair across from the two nestled together. "So where's Lady Boy? Bathroom, fixing her make up? Should be honest and let him know its not going to help."

He tried, really, he DID try but the growl that bubbled up as he grabbed fists full of Sebastian's coat were all done before he'd even opened his eyes from his attempts to calm down. "One, don't ever call him that, or gay-face, or any other femephobic bullshit name in front of me again or I'll deal with whatever he comes up with as punishment and punch you right in the face. Are we clear?" After getting Sebastian to shake his head once he released. "I asked, are. we. clear."

Receiving only a wide eyed nod, Blaine took a deep breath. "He's so damn... argh, about fighting his own battles. But I've had enough Sebastian. Kurt, Kurt is so beautiful I still stop in the middle of the hall at that horrible public school in shock because THAT, that boy is MINE." There was no question of the deeply possessive pride that rang in those words. "In an instance I remembered why I left Dalton, fine yes New Directions was going on in competition. And I wanted to stop hiding. But hello, my gorgeous boyfriend was being returned to the hell from which he came! Back to jocks who routinely bruised him and broke his bones. Bback to a place where he was fucking *coveted* do you hear me? *Coveted* by a stalker jock tormenter freak! If he's the only closet case who wants my Kurt, I'd eat my bow-tie." Sighing Blaine smirked. "Honestly, I agreed to meet you to keep you away from him. I took one look at you, realized I wasn't the only other gay boy between Dalton and Lima anymore and I was so sure the second you got your eyes on him you'd sweep him off his feet."

Sebastian was blinking his eyes, taking in all this information, not sure what he was meant to do with it. "So... what you want me to start hitting on La, uh... Kurt?"

"Are you stupid?" Blaine scowled. "NO! I said that **had** been my worry. I no longer have any fears that you will ever be a problem between Kurt and I. He wouldn't touch you without some sort of gloves and I mostly use you to rile him up. You get him all feisty and angry and I reap the benefits, it's really been great for me. So thanks for that." Blaine smirks, then rubs his forehead. "Only, you see lately he's not getting riled. Lately he pulls away. I was the one who didn't hold hands in public, or kiss even on the cheek. But when I noticed he started to pull away from when I would, I tried more often thinking maybe he was trying to make me comfortable. Nope, he's gone back to not wanting to be touched, not even in private most of the time. He's... he's covered practically from head to toe almost all of the time. And I haven't seen him in a proper color in so long and its starting to worry me."

"There's a reason I'm being told all of this? Is it some sort of punishment for trying to get in your pants?" Sebastian huffed, finding himself starting to think back over the last few weeks. Something had been off about the Queen-B but he'd figured it was the little girl coming to the realization that her boyfriend needed a real man.

"I can see you thinking it. Stop. Kurt is the most amazingly beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. They just don't make them like him... don't mistake his fashion sense for anything more than what it is. Its armor if they're looking at, laughing at, and mocking his cloths then it's not really him is it?" There was a pointed glare to Sebastian who himself had fallen for the deflection. "My boyfriend is deliciously masculine underneath all of those layers." Blaine just smirked when Sebastian's face reddened. 

"His jeans, fuck those jeans I don't know if I should burn them all or start a church for worshiping the fit of designer jeans, because of the way they encase his ass and elongate his legs. And yes it is that tight and high and they are that long. Seriously his lower body defines sin." Sebastian's mind flashes back once more, but this time not to Blaine's blushing goodbyes, instead it's the moments his eyes caught Kurt bent over getting his bag untangled from the chair. Or unfettered by his coat and wrap and sweater leaving whatever body hugging apparel was underneath open to the eye as Kurt would approach the counter, usually with the little loud girl and angry black girl, or the two cheer leaders.

Snorting Blaine just made out the confused word 'cheerleader' and gave a vicious grin. "Yeah, thanks' to Artie's talent with a camera and Brittany's ability to get anything she wants, I got to see Kurt in action when he was cheering last year before coming to Dalton and he got his uniform back. He looks even better in it now too. With all the extra dance he's taking to pad his NYADA application." More pride colored Blaine's words, a different sort this time.

"Wait, who... Kurt was a cheerleader?" His eyes boggled. He was a teenager, sue him, he was a teen aged jock. A gay teen-aged jock and there had been a hot gay fucking cheerleader right under his nose this whole time. 

"Oh, that one's gotta sting. But yeah he _is_ a cheerleader. The coach talked him into returning because two consecutive Cheer Nationals is sort of like college gold." Blaine was just bragging now. Bragging and watching Sebastian Smyth pout and slump in his chair. "So this is how this is gonna go. YOU are going to stop making my boyfriend feel like shit about himself."

Sighing Sebastian leaned forward and shook his head. "Look I get that you and Betty Blue Eyes are disgustingly in 'like,like' with one another but that has shit to do with me. Or how he and I deal with one another. It isn't **my** job to make your boyfriend feel like hot shit. Maybe if you did your job my opinion wouldn't matter." Smirk returning he cocked his head. "Or is that the real problem, Blainers can't make his man feel like a real man once Sebastian's been mean to him."

"Right. I see this just isn't going to work. You are coming with me." Standing he jerked Sebastian up and dragged him to the car. It was surprisingly easy mostly due to the taller boys shock. It wasn't even until they were driving that he started talking.

"What the hell Anderson? Where are we going! Have you lost your mind? Wait was all of that about Kurt just some sort of test before you let me rock your world?" He wriggled his brows. 

"Dream on, Meerkat!" He snapped pushing Sebastian's face away with his entire hand. Then called Kurt telling him something came up and to meet at the Anderson house in 20."

"Oh, threesome? Didn't know either of you were the sharing type." He gasped in fake shock, hand over his chest.

The furious gold eyes were his only warning before Blaine hissed. "I do not share, Smyth." Well, not without talking to Kurt about it first, and never without him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! The next chapter is mainly Kurt getting sexed up. Still deciding if I'm gonna add Seb to the mix or not. I go back and forth on what to do, so your feedback might help me make a decision. Thanks!


End file.
